The invention concerns a single-pivot hinge, in particular for furniture having flush-mounted or recessed doors, with a single, externally visible pivot and a hinge arm of which at least a part is U-shaped in section, enclosing an adjusting plate secured to the inner surface of the furniture body, and a part extending from the pivot for securing to the door.
The present, largely usual hinges for flush doors, having a visible pivot are usually provided with two plates connected to the pivot. These plates are secured with wood-screws to the door on the one side and to the body of the furniture on the other side. This securing method is not sufficiently reliable with soft wood. The plates are, for example, set in recesses cut in edges of the furniture side walls and the door, and secured there with special screws. With another, similar embodiment the plate is screwed to the inside surface of the furniture wall. In all cases, complicated milling operations are necessary in order to sink the hinge plates. It is necessary to sink the plates in this manner for flush doors in order that when the doors are closed, the gap between the edge of the door and the side wall of the furniture body is made as small as possible.